Talk:List of Urban Districts of Outer London 1894-1965
How will the links to the relevant 'list of chairmen of (X Urban District) be incorporated? Jackiespeel (talk) 17:23, November 4, 2015 (UTC) :Link in the notes column I suppose. Lozleader (talk) 12:26, November 5, 2015 (UTC) ::I think i might add a "Related Articles" column. Then we can include chairmen articles and things like Leyton Urban District Council Tramways. Lozleader (talk) 13:33, November 5, 2015 (UTC) :::Whatever 'looks tidy' and is readily accessible. Jackiespeel (talk) 13:58, November 5, 2015 (UTC) There would probably be a need for two columns - councils and eg https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Barking_Town_Urban_District_Council_Light_Railways. Jackiespeel (talk) 19:44, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Remainder of list (Remove when entries added) *Buckhurst Hill, Essex, 1894-1933 *Chigwell UD Essex 1933 1974 *Epping UD Essex 1896 1974 *Surbiton UD Surrey 1894 1936 Surbiton MB *Sutton and Cheam UD (1928–74) Surrey 1894 1934 Sutton and Cheam MB Wimbledon UD Surrey 1894 1905 *Sutton UD (1894-1928) *Tottenham, Middlesex 1894 1934 Tottenham MB *Twickenham, Middlesex 1894 1926 Twickenham MB *Uxbridge, Middlesex 1894 1955 Uxbridge MB *Wanstead, Essex 1894-1934 *Wanstead and Woodford UD Essex 1934 1937 *Wealdstone, Middlesex 1894 1934 absorbed by Harrow UD *Wembley, Middlesex 1894 1937 Wembley MB *Willesden, Middlesex 1894 1933 Willesden MB *Woodford, Essex 1894-1934 *Wood Green, Middlesex 1894 1933 Jackiespeel (talk) 18:52, November 24, 2015 (UTC) :Well I actually have 19 hidden at the bottom of the page with html comments. Slightly different list including places like Teddington and Yiewsley with and without West Drayton. If you click "edit" and scroll down to the bottom you will see them. Do we need to include Buckhust Hill/Chigwell/Epping? They aren't strictly part of London. And if we have Chigwell we have to Loughton which merged into it and there is a list on Wikipedia https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Politics_of_Loughton. If we have Epping then we should really have Cheshunt, Waltham Holy Cross and various places in Surrey. Lozleader (talk) 21:08, November 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Depends upon what is available :) but would probably stick to 'places which fall into Travelcard zones 1-6' (unless someone has a particular interest in an area in the outer Travelcard zones). You are developing the list so your choice (and borderlands are always an issue). Jackiespeel (talk) 22:20, November 24, 2015 (UTC) More details Some lists here http://www.harrow-elections.co.uk/2.html The relevant parts of https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_rural_districts_in_England_and_Wales_1894%E2%80%931930 and https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/History_of_local_government_districts_in_Middlesex could be added. Jackiespeel (talk) 19:28, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Creating the lists If I adapt the information in the Municipal Year Books/Local Government Yearbooks to have the persons starting their chairmanship in the previous year will that be accurate as a first version (allowing for mid-year changes)? Jackiespeel (talk) 11:57, January 17, 2016 (UTC) :I wonder what time of year the books were published? If it was around the beginning of the year then (for instance) the 1960 book would list the 1959-60 chairpersons.Lozleader (talk) 15:40, January 17, 2016 (UTC) ::One would have to compare 'details from the Year Books' with other sources - even two or three will show whether any adjustment will need to be made. Jackiespeel (talk) 23:29, January 17, 2016 (UTC) :::How do the links and the vertical lines align? Jackiespeel (talk) 19:00, January 18, 2016 (UTC) ::::Not sure what you mean? Are you talking about the square brackets and this thing: | ?? :::::Knowing how the '|'s relate to putting the Yiewsley chairmen (or any other component) in the right column. Jackiespeel (talk) 23:01, January 18, 2016 (UTC) ::::::A table masterclass perhaps? Um might be do-able... Lozleader (talk) 22:13, January 19, 2016 (UTC) In this case 'putting some words in the right box': more generally it would be convenient if there was a Wikia equivalent of Word's table set up. Jackiespeel (talk) 22:44, January 19, 2016 (UTC) :Hmmm. According to this http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Tables there is one "mode" or something where you get a nice table button and can do things rather like Word. Darned if I can find how to turn it on though. This looks like the place where our friend was talking about green buttons and so on. Lozleader (talk) 22:51, January 19, 2016 (UTC) ::There are two aspects - creating a table from scratch, and entering information into an existing table without dislocating it. For plain tables (no multiple colours and text styles/sizes etc) - something like 'create list, using (symbol of choice) as divider and use (different symbol) as a null: when finished, convert into Word table to see everything is aligned, then replace (first symbol) with (Wikia column divider), add (this top) and (that tail) and post to relevant Wikia page' would suffice. Jackiespeel (talk) 16:57, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Civic Heraldry Some details here http://www.civicheraldry.co.uk/surrey_ob.html. Jackiespeel (talk) 18:35, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Consistency Although all the entries in the list link to "Suchandsuch Urban District" some just give the placename and some have the Urban District bit on the end. We need to go one way or the other. Lozleader (talk) 13:25, July 1, 2018 (UTC) :I think X Urban District is more logical - and then cross linking XUD and 'List of XUD Council Chairmen' - and likewise for any other similar bodies (Rural Districts and Outer London School Boards seem the most likely - but likely to be even more difficult to research). Jackiespeel (talk) 22:36, July 1, 2018 (UTC) Lists of chairmen I think most further work on the lists of chairmen would require collaboration with relevant archives/finding publicity material with lists etc. Jackiespeel (talk) 18:33, October 31, 2018 (UTC)